To Die For
by Stuck1nTh3Middle
Summary: His grip slackened, and his body went limp. Warm liquid floated over your arms. When you opened your eyes, your partner was staring back, his warm brown eyes staring back at nothing, and his throat punctured...Dead... Got the idea from Tonight Alive - To Die For
1. To Die For

His hands rested on your hips and your arms hung around his neck, dancing in the crowd of people.

You'd smile, you would laugh. Essentially you were having a good time. But he was always there, watching you with your new boy.

He wasn't happy. He was jealous.

His eyes were dark, but when you smiled at him they would light up. You moved across the floor with the blonde boy you danced with, the beat of the music pulsing through you. His tuxedo was soft on your skin, unlike the odd scratch you received from the band of sequins around your dress. Pain is beauty you figure.

Your dance partner was oblivious to the other boy staring you down from the shadows, dodging through the streamers and the other happy dancing seventeen year olds. His hands hung by his sides, itching to be resting where your dance partners hands lay. You gazed deep into the taller, handsome boy's eyes as he spun with you on the dance-floor. He complimented you on your short, red and black dress, the puffy skirt making your legs seem thinner than they were, especially in those black heels. You smile and blushed, your deep grey eyes piercing into his warm brown. For a moment, not long, just a moment, you found yourself wishing that his eyes were the familiar dark, menacing blue that once stared back and soften for no one but you.

A faster paced song began to play, the drums thundered through you like no other force you had ever felt. The adrenaline pumped through you. So much so that you didn't notice that the crowd around you was dropping, couple by couple. You didn't notice the sound growing quieter.

And then, he bent down.

Your blonde dance partner with the warm brown eyes bent down to kiss you.

For that moment while his lips were on yours, you wished that you felt the lip piercing that you hadn't felt since your boy in the shadows had kissed you a sad goodbye when you were forced to leave.

You wished you felt that spark.

You weren't happy. That's when you felt something from your partner. His grip slackened, and his body went limp. Warm liquid floated over your arms. When you opened your eyes, your partner was staring back, his warm brown eyes staring back at nothing, and his throat punctured.

Dead.

As his body fell to the floor, you saw him there. Smiling.

Standing with his arms by his sides.

The bloody knife in his left hand.

"No one kisses my girl" he said with a slight smile in his voice. You stepped over the body of your former dance partner and kissed him. That captive ball lip piercing pressed into your lip, his warm hands made a mess of your pale skin. When you opened your eyes, you were happy to see those murderous icy blue eyes staring back softly.

He dropped the knife just in time for the next song to begin.

You moved to the centre of the floor, stepping over body after body.

Blood coated your toes, you didn't care.

As the two of you spun in a slow circle under the mirror ball, you were happy.

The room was silent except for the music that blasted through the DJ's speakers, through the DJ was long dead.

Your lips pressed together once more.

'She is dressed to kill, and he is to die for'

'She knows he would kill, just to hold her on the dancefloor'

Oh how appropriate.

A smile.

A bloody hand on your hip.

One more kiss.

You're happy.

And while the sirens close in, you dance.


	2. Escape

...~~*To Die For: Part 2 - Escape*~~...

That massacre was the best night of your life.

Their screams still bounced in your ears as your own combatted them.

They had found the both of you dancing under that mirror ball, happily spinning in slow circles.

They had taken the both of you away, hand in hand until the cuffs bound your wrists behind your back.

Now you lay crying in a white room, arms bound to your sides.

He was on trial for murder, and you for accessory.

They had taken your dress and blood soaked shoes for evidence.

They left you cold, nothing but your underwear hiding your shame until they gifted you with this special jacket.

You would scream because the Clyde to your Bonnie was nowhere near you.

No, he was in the other end of the criminally insane ward.

It was an act of love, you would scream.

He would die for you, and we'd seen that he would kill for you.

Hundreds of lives had been lost that night.

Four hundred parents were calling for the death sentence.

The Romeo to your Juliet was left begging for mercy.

He was screwed.

You dropped to your knees by the door, scratching until your fingers bled into the indents they had made.

"I hate you more than you could know"

"we know" they'd reply, throwing a lump of unidentifiable meat into your room.

You would scurry like a monster.

The meat was your prey.

Every night another ward would tell you what your boy's status was.

It was never good.

Alone you'd huddle into the soft pile of mutilated pillows in the corner.

Every night you grew closer and closer to your animal instincts.

The beast in you slowly found its way out, fighting for survival.

Burrowing into the nest of feathers and destroyed cotton you curled up into a ball, closing your eyes tight.

You'd weep, despite your animalistic traits telling you not to.

One night, you awoke, hearing a scuffle and a silenced cry of pain.

The bolt on your door opened.

You jumped and ran to hide behind the door, a sharpened toothbrush in your grip.

Thats when you saw it.

That mess of brown hair, sweeping across his eyes.

Those ice blue eyes that only softened for you.

He turned, the bloody knife in his grip falling to the floor, and looked at you.

You stood tall, clean and neat, despite your animal actions you remained hygienic.

Within moments that lip piercing was pressed into your bottom lip as you celebrated having found each other.

Your stark white clothing now stained with the red from him, you took his hand, a mess, and followed him down the hall.

Twists and turns lead you to the kitchen, where silently you crept through the door, keeping low and stepping silently.

Closer and closer you crept to the head cook, in all his greasy oblivious might.

One swift movement and you had the big kitchen knife from his belt and he was on the floor, red dripping from his back.

This alerted the rest of the kitchen, but they were down in less than thirty seconds due to your boy.

He grinned at you, his hand outstretched, and he led you through the kitchen to the loading dock.

You smiled as one of the other cook's intestines spilled onto the floor, reminding you of that dance-slash-massacre.

The fresh scent of midnight air blew through your hair.

Freedom.

He signaled you to a gate on the far side of the open courtyard, and held up a set of keys.

You nodded.

The knife in your left hand, his hand in your right, you both took off at a rate of knots.

Refusing to stop for anything, you stood impatiently as he threw the gate open and you made off into the trees.

You both looked a mess.

You were both in hiding.

But you were both free.

For now...

Just for now...


	3. The Monsters

...~~*To Die For: Part 3 - The Monsters*~~...

You were used to the wilderness.

You'd been in the woods for a week with your boy.

Your animal instincts had been in practice for a while before you escaped, so you were well prepared.

Sometimes you would light a small fire to cook some small animal he had hunted.

You would sleep in a pile of leaves every night, tangled in each other's arms.

It was comforting, safe, to you it was home.

the odd occasions when you would have to go to the small town nearby, you had seen just how high priority a manhunt was on for the both of you.

He was public enemy #1.

You were close behind at #2.

You didn't care.

You were together living in the scrub surrounding town.

You slept comfortably.

Well, for a while,

The monsters began to chase you after a while.

The dark shadows with unidentifiable faces, and eyes glowing white.

Their presence was signaled to you by the two pitch screaming and the flashing lights.

He would cover your ears and comfort you while you hid in the scrub.

They would run past, searching, the white beams shooting from their eyes as if to illuminate you.

They never found you.

He always hid you from them, keeping you safe.

You stayed in the woods until you had stolen enough from the nearby town to survive for a while.

You carried your stuff in a burlap sack, taken from behind the local grocer.

It wasn't much, but you had to travel light, he kept telling you so.

You ran from your nest of soft oak leaves, hand in hand with your boy.

His ice use eyes scanned the areas you stopped at for camp.

You waited for him to declare campsites safe before dropping things and taking your blade from your waistband and going hunting.

He laughed whenever you shrieked with joy from a successful kill.

He was proud of you.

His eyes softened as you came back with a handful of little animals like wild chickens and fish from a nearby stream.

He was happy he was with you.

That lip piercing pressed against your lips and then the side of your head whenever you returned home.

He would laugh if he ever found bite marks in the fish.

'frustrated, were you?' he would ask.

'well, you can't always stab them' you would reason.

He would laugh, hug you tight and continue to prepare your dinner.

Every night you would stare up, whether it be at leaves, stars or clouds, or just empty space.

You were always warm, no matter how cold the nights got.

A blanket you had stolen off of a woman's clothesline always kept you protected from the elements.

He kept his arms around you and you used his chest as your pillow.

Nights wore on, but you didn't care.

Traveling through the woods was an adventure that you went on willingly.

You would follow him anywhere, just as long as he was there too.

That's all you wanted.

That's all you needed.

That's all.


	4. Close Call

...~~*To Die For: Part 4 - Close Call *~~...

You'd found your way through the woods and into another county.

It was almost perfect.

You couldn't get carried away just yet.

You weren't free yet.

It wasn't a movie, and you knew it.

You don't get lucky twice...

The monsters with their blinding beams of light were still hot on your tail.

He wouldn't let them touch you.

On the one occasion when they did find you, he fought them.

He attacked them with all he had, the knife in his left hand swinging furiously at every creature in his path.

They had you in their grip for a minute, they were binding your hands.

They were binding you too tight.

It was all such a rush.

They held you tight, dragging you towards that black and white chariot, the lights screaming 'danger' at you.

Then...

Then they fell limp.

Warm liquid fell over you, painting you red.

Your hands were freed.

He took you in his arms and ran.

He carried you over hills, through bushes full of thorns, across streams and as far as he could run.

The pack on his back slowed him none.

The fear of losing you drove him on for hours.

You clutched him tight, fear pulsing through your veins.

Nothing had ever scared you so much.

He spoke softly to you every now and again, promising you would be safe.

You believed him.

When he stopped running, he placed you on the soft sand of a beach.

The entire stretch was empty.

You could see an island in the distance if you looked over the water.

Your new goal: get to that island alive.

His lip piercing pressed against your head gently, holding you while you slept.

You found yourself crying softly from that fear, but he kept telling you that you were safe.

Once again, you believed him.

You always believed him.

You always would.


	5. The Island

...~~*To Die For: Part 5 - The Island*~~...

The island, your goal.

No laws on that island.

No one could catch you or take you back to that shitty little white room with the mangled pillows.

No one could take you or your boy back to the electric chair, waiting to ruin everything.

You had accepted that society saw your actions as criminal, but you didn't.

He didn't either.

Neither of you as anything wrong with what you had done.

You had fought for each other.

And you know what they say.

'All's fair in love and war'.

Right?

If not, then this world is so full of hypocrites.

They tell you to fight for what you love, he had.

Now he was going to be killed for it if you couldn't figure out how to tie this damn knot.

He had used the sharper of the rocks he had found to smash the base of palm trees.

You were tying the de-leafed stalks together in hopes that they would float you over to the island.

You had a frame and were tying the leaves from one side to another as a base.

They'd hold.

The vines had taken a fair while to cut through, they would hold.

Who knew that there could be a country town just a few hours from such a paradise?

Well, clearly not the monsters that wanted to destroy you and your boy.

He was putting all the used supplies into a hole and burying them.

Hiding your tracks was important.

You had made a remotely simple dress out of that stupid thing you had escaped in.

You heard him calling it a 'straight jacket'.

All you knew is that it pissed you off to no end to be unable to move your arms.

You had torn the arms off and tied them around your waist.

The buckles held the white material around your chest.

It had been tattered, but it worked.

He liked it, that was for sure.

You had found use for a couple of the buckles you had removed.

They held the raft together a little stronger.

He was busy sharpening rocks to create weapons out of the scraps from the raft.

Spears, daggers, knives, he was working on a bow and arrow now.

The two paddles had been done for a couple of hours.

It was nearly time to set off.

The sun was almost down, and you had agreed to go after nightfall.

Just incase any monsters flew over head with their loud contraptions screaming at you.

It had already happened once.

You weren't exactly happy.

He had told you that to keep you safe that you should both travel under brush or in the dark.

As you clambered into the basket of the structure the water seeped in lightly, but it wasn't enough to matter.

One push and you were both off the bank.

The mysterious safe haven loomed in the darkness.

You were so close.

His lip piercing pressed against your lips in an early celebration of coming so far.

You couldn't stop smiling.

Everything was going to be ok.


	6. Arrival

...~~*To Die For: Part 6 - Arrival*~~...

The ride was short.

You were only on the raft for twenty minutes or so, but it felt like forever.

When you hit the bank he was startled, he had dozed off due to the gentle rocking.

He instinctively went to attack, biting your leg where his head had been resting.

You cried out in shock.

He apologized.

He inspected the bite.

It was bleeding,but it wasn't deep enough to be dangerous.

He gently carried you out of the raft and up onto the beach.

He set you on the sand before racing back and pulling the raft onto the beach and retrieving the rucksack.

He cautiously wrapped your left leg in gauze.

You would hiss with pain every now and again.

He apologized profusely.

You didn't blame him.

You had injured him a few times, nothing more than an odd kick or a punch in the jaw, but still...

You felt that you were even now.

He chuckled at the idea and that cold hard lip piercing pressed against your lip again, soft with apology.

You smiled.

His deep, icy blue-brown eyes stared into your stormy greys and begged for forgiveness, when there was nothing to forgive.

He stood, letting you sit where you were and beginning to search for resources on the island to build some form of shelter.

You slowly drifted off, feeling yourself melting into the warm sand.

In your dreams you saw colors.

Nothing but colors.

Bright greens, icy blues, royal purples, fiery reds, warm browns.

It was like a rainbow on the back of your eyelids.

They swirled around.

They collided with each other.

They melted into different colors.

They exploded like fireworks.

It was beautiful.

There was nothing legible in the patterns, they were just...

There.

When you woke, it was late afternoon.

You could tell by the positioning of the sun.

You also saw a large shadow stretching across your legs.

When you turned, you saw a large structure, casting the shadow over you.

He had been busy.

That or you had been asleep a lot longer than you thought,

When you went to stand, you grimaced.

You looked to your exposed thigh and saw the bandage with the little red dots where it had bled through lightly.

You remembered his shock.

You remembered he had accidentally bitten you.

You chuckled, pulling yourself up despite the pain.

The moment you were on your feet you began to limp toward the structure.

You saw him walking out of the trees with a massive bundle of what appeared to be palm tree stalks dragging behind him.

He smiled at you brightly and dropped the vine he dragged the stalks with, jogging over.

He showed you what he had built.

A small house, camouflaged by the trees.

This was yours.

This was safe.

This was home.


	7. Infected

...~~*To Die For: Part 7 - Infected*~~...

It had been two weeks.

Your little house was nearing completion.

You were running out of supplies fast.

You needed first aid.

While you lay in a hammock made of a fishnet that he had found while hunting fish, he was continuing to construct your home.

You could see the purple-yellowish color around the bite.

It never even began to heal.

It had swelled, making it hard to walk.

There was at least a 2 inch radius around the bite that was turning a sickly yellow.

You knew you needed help.

He was going to get in the raft and go back to the mainland looking for supplies later in the day.

As he prepared for his trip you lay around, unable to do anything with your leg in its state.

He had created a makeshift crutch for you out of a few branches and vine.

God, how many vines could one island have?

You lay silently, gently removing the bandage around your leg and using what was left of the disinfectant on the wound.

It stung, you couldn't lie.

You actually found yourself crying with pain.

You could see he was upset with himself.

He blamed himself, you laughed it off and told him it was an accident.

"shit happens" you'd tell him.

He'd smile and laugh with you, but you could see he still felt guilty.

If you looked at the wound hard enough, you could actually make out each of his individual teeth.

It was a lot worse than you played it off to be.

That evening he crawled into the raft while you slept under the cover of the house he built you.

You weren't sure when he would be back, or how long he would be gone.

You just slept.

You hadn't dreamed of the monsters for a while.

You had only dreamed of those colors.

Some nights they were brighter than others.

Other nights you saw more white than anything else.

He had told you that on those nights you had been very weak, close to death even.

You believed him, feeling the toll of it when you woke.

When you saw mostly black, you were scared.

Something about it made you wary.

It was off...

Something about it wasn't right.

You would subconsciously play it off, thinking you might be laying on the bite.

Thank god you weren't about to find out what it was.

Not yet anyway.

No, because you slept like a rock when you were sick.

Hopefully he would bring antibiotics for you...

You wouldn't like what you'd see if you woke...

Maybe one day he'll be there to tell you...

Maybe one day youll wake...

Maybe one day, you'll be terrified...


	8. Sicker And Sicker

...~~*To Die For: Part 8 - Sicker And Sicker*~~...

It had been two days and still there was no sign of his return.

You were getting weaker.

You lost all sensation in your leg.

You began to worry it may be gangrenous.

No sign of it though.

The infection wasn't so much yellow anymore as it was purple.

It had a slight yellow tinge in it still.

It looked like a bruise.

Well, a bruise that had been attacked repeatedly with a stick.

You weren't hungry or thirsty.

You just felt weak.

You still drank water from the small metallic water bottle that he had placed just within your reach.

You had to move from the hammock every now and again.

Fear struck through your heart on the occasion when you found you had to retrieve the water bottle from the far side of the room.

You hadn't moved it.

Someone had been in your home while you slept.

It couldn't be the wind and there was a slim chance of it being animal.

It had been filled and placed perfectly on the bench made of driftwood.

It was no coincidence.

It had to be human.

You prayed for three nights that he would return and save you.

On the fourth morning, you were weak.

Weaker than normal.

How you knew?

You were pale.

You were fighting to breathe normally.

He told you.

He had arrived home in the middle of the night, a massive haul on the raft.

He had looted the nearest pharmacy.

Antibiotics, bottled water, Anti-inflammatory medicine, clothes, cables, juices, soft drinks, pain killers.

Even the prescription stuff from behind the counter.

A number of different bandages, gauze pads, dressings, everything.

He had retrieved food as well.

Given it was mostly energy bars...

You didn't care.

He was home, and he was going to save you.

He handed you three antibiotic pills and your bottle.

You took them immediately and he began to redress the wound with the appropriate materials.

You bit your lip to hold back the screams of pain.

He poured a disinfectant liquid onto a cotton wipe...thing...

And damn it hurt.

He soaked the gauze pad in the material before strapping it to your leg.

It stung, it bubbled lightly.

You saw the stuff he had put on your leg was called peroxide...

You had heard about that stuff.

There was a thick yellow-y liquid on the bandage.

Betadine, you read.

You were remembering this incase you had to do it yourself.

It was almost as if you never left.

You had a lot of stuff.

He had been busy...

That little captive ball lip piercing pressed against the side of your head.

You smiled, he took your hand and placed something cold and metallic into it.

You looked and saw a switchblade in your hand.

A small floral pattern carved into the handle.

It had been used a little.

"swiped it from under the counter"

It was beautiful.

You stayed in the hammock together that night.

He thought you were just lonely.

You didn't tell him of the fear.

He didn't need to know.

Not yet...

Not yet...


	9. Visitor

...~~*To Die For: Part 9 - Visitor*~~...

It was late at night, possibly early morning.

You awoke in his strong arms.

Massacres and running from the law built up a lot of muscle.

He stayed asleep while you slowly and cautiously rolled out of the hammock.

You heard a grunt from outside.

Freezing in your place, you listened.

Your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night.

As you stood, you prepared to sprint, the ache in your leg forgotten.

"Shit" you heard something hiss.

You crept slowly around the corner, remaining in your painful crouched position.

Each extension of your leg burned up the entirety of your body.

You fought hard to ignore the sensation.

Movement was audible just outside the wall of the house.

Given, it was only made of leaves, twigs and vine.

You crept through the curtain of vines that created a door.

The vines made no noise as they brushed along your skin.

You could see a shadow stretching along the sand.

As you rounded the corner, you kept low, only peeking your head around.

A man, tall and thin, clothed in tattered fabric.

He looked like he had been on this island for several years.

He was eating one of your energy bars.

You pulled the switchblade that your boy had given you from the waistband of your underpants.

Wearing a dress limited your options of weapon concealment.

Slowly you crept closer, afraid of making a sudden move until you had the upper hand.

He remained oblivious, standing by the ice box that was half buried in the sand to keep it cool.

You crept around him until you had a clear view of his back.

Taking two rapid, pain filled steps forward, you put the now open blade to his neck.

"who are you and what the fuck are you doing here!?" you whispered harshly into his ear.

"Aah-!" he began to scream before you slapped your hand sharply over his mouth so as not to wake your boy up.

"who the fuck are you screaming for? There's no one else in that forest!" you hissed.

"reflex" came the muffled reply.

"who are you and why are you in our supplies?" you hissed again.

"I'm someone who got washed up here after a shipwreck off the coast of the mainland. I'm in your supplies because I'm sick of fish".

"how long have you been on this island?"

"a year"

"why haven't you swam back to the mainland"

"The ship I was in was full of convicted criminals"

You had another prisoner here with you.

A man who knew the island.

A man who could help you loot stores and gather supplies.

"welcome to the team"

He was going to help you.

He was going to.

He had to.


	10. Ry

...~~*To Die For: Part 10 - Ry*~~...

Your boy was skeptical of this new guy.

You can't say you blame him.

But at least you can keep an eye on him if he's a part of the group.

The guy turned out to be about nineteen, tops.

He was shorter than your tall, tanner boy.

He was small, raven haired and pale.

He had muscles. He proved he could fight.

He had multiple scars on his chin.

He claimed he had gained them by fighting animals on the island.

Due to his clean shaven face, you begged to differ.

His dark brown eyes seemed warm.

You still wondered what secrets he kept from you.

You could see by the multiple dots all over his arm that he had been a junkie.

They were heard, so you could only assume that he was a recovered addict.

You remembered the rush of drugs in your system.

It was fun to have your world skewed to such an extent.

That is, until it gets out of control.

That had happened to you multiple times too.

This boy knew how to tell.

You realized something as the days wore on.

You had only even called Jane Doe by the doctors.

Your boy had only been called John Doe.

This big actually had a name.

Neither of you remembered your names due to the amount of 'therapy' received in that place...

This was confusing.

You we left sitting in that hammock that night, nursing your slowly healing leg.

You tried to think of your name.

Thinking...

Thinking...

Thinking...

You couldn't remember.

No matter how hard you tried you couldn't remember any name but Logan.

The name of the boy who had joined your group.

This was beginning to annoy you.

Until the raven haired boy, Logan, entered the room.

He told you he had remembered something.

He had been in the same class as your boy in eighth grade.

Before any of this even showed signs of happening.

"His name was James" he said simply.

James.

It sounded right.

You were DI used to calling him your boy that you felt odd hearing his name said by a stranger.

"I don't remember my own name" you said quietly.

He suggested a nickname until you could think of your name.

You nodded, agreeing to go with a name that could be anyone.

"So what would you suggest?"

"What about something from a TV Show?"

"I don't remember any tv shows"

He looked at you with a smirk.

"What about Kira?"

"No. Too feminine"

"it means Killer" he told you.

You shook your head solemnly.

"No".

"What about Mina?"

"better, but no"

"Laurie?"

"Ryuzaki" a voice called from the door.

"what?" you asked, surprised.

"We can call you Ry" your boy...uhh..James...smiled.

"brilliant" you smiled.

"Ry...I like it" Logan smiled.

Ryuzaki.

Ry.

That was you.

Well, for now..

**Hey guys, first authors note ever, I know.**

**To those readers who say that this isn't big time rush, it has some of the characters, for example, the boy with the piercing is James, the visitor is Logan, the boy who was killed at the beginning was Kendall. **

**This was supposed to be an original at first but then I noticed the striking resemblance between some of the characters, despite minor differences (e.g. Kendall - brown eyes instead of green, James's lip piercing ect.)**

**anyway, I thank you for reading, and trust me, there is definitely more to come ^^**

**Much Love!**

**Stuck1nTh3Middle**


	11. Logan

...~~*To Die For: Part 11 - Logan*~~...

You learned more about this raven haired boy as the days wore on.  
You discovered he was a convicted murderer, just like you.  
You discovered he had a sweetheart back home.  
You discovered he was an orphan.  
You discovered he was an orphan because he murdered his parents in a blind fury.  
He told you that his parents refused to allow him to marry his sweetheart, Camille.  
He told you he had a friend who had been at that massacre that started all of this.  
Carlos.  
Carlos was long dead.  
It turns out Logan knew a fare few people who had died that night.  
Knight.  
Kendall knight.  
You knew the name.  
You wore his blood once.  
He was your dance partner at one point,  
He was the gentle green eyes giant who had felt all wrong.  
It was beginning to dawn on you that this massacre, while romantic, was a bad thing.  
People had lost their loves because of you.  
You let it roll off your back, but the guilt sat in your stomach like a brick.  
That bite James had left on your leg had healed now.  
It was quite a cute little scar, two crescents, perfectly symmetrical.  
Your dear boy was looking for you now that you think of it.  
"Ry!" you heard him calling.  
"Ry, where are you!"  
"Over here!" you called, dangling a foot into the cool water that lapped at the rock you sat on.  
You smiled as he rounded the corner to see you sitting there, Logan sat in the raft while you sat on the rock.  
"We have to go back, we're almost out of supplies" James sighed.  
"Can I come this time? I get bored on this island alone"  
"I was actually hoping you would both go, we can get more stuff if we all go"  
"good idea"  
"Yeah, Ry you can sneak through windows and unlock doors for us, you're so quiet no one would notice you"  
"alright"  
"get your shit together then" Logan said simply.  
"we leave at dusk"  
Oh fun...  
Hunting...  
This should be interesting...


	12. Hunting

...~~*To Die For: Part 12 - Hunting*~~...

So as night drew closer, you were getting the paddles and patching a small hole in the raft.  
A scraping sound echoed across the island, and you saw James coming out of the forest.  
Behind him, he dragged a small wooden boat, big enough for five people.  
He let it fall into the water, where it floated waiting for its passengers.  
"is this what you've been up to?" you asked with a smile.  
"well, if we're going to be back and forth from the mainland, we need a reliable craft" he smiled.  
That captive ball piercing pressed against the side of your head as you climbed into the boat.  
Logan loped quite lamely across the beach, clearly bored.  
You couldn't help but laugh as he slipped on the wet sand.  
You lay back on the side of the boat, letting the boys do the hard work while you slept, preparing for the task ahead.  
The boat rocked gently in the water.  
You simply stared at the stars while you dozed off lightly.  
Even though you slept, you dreamed of the stars.  
The boys conversed quietly about your skills.  
They planned your moves to a T.  
James warned Logan that you could hear every word they said.  
Logan believed him, a smart move.  
He asked how.  
"I don't know, She's just always been able to"  
"Creepy"  
"I know, that's just Ry for you"  
As you drew closer to the mainland, you began to wake yourself quietly.  
"are we ready to move yet?"  
"almost, we just have to hide the boat"  
"I'll help" logan offered.  
"Ry, get a head start" James commanded.  
You nodded, taking a quick check to see your switchblade was still in your waistband.  
the cold metal pressed against your prominent hip bone.  
You were good to go.  
Taking off at a silent sprint, you held your breath, only breathing when you ran up a tree trunk to scope the area.  
Hanging off a tree branch you saw a small movement.  
A girl, black hair, beauty spot above her lip, a white shirt and black pants.  
She was ragged, scared.  
She was hurt.  
She reminded you of someone...  
Your sister.  
You climbed slowly down the tree.  
You crept up behind her, pressing the blade to her neck.  
"who are you?" she whispered calmly.  
"I don't know, but everyone calls me Ry" you whispered "Who are you?"  
"My name is Camille. I come to these woods every week looking for Logan. Have you seen him?"  
Camille?  
Logan's sweetheart?  
You got more than you bargained for...  
Perfect...


	13. Camille

...~~*To Die For: Part 13 - Camille*~~...

She was a valuable piece to your puzzle.  
She was your potential bartering chip.  
You could use her to get out of this town if this went wrong.  
There were doubts that it would go wrong,but it had the potential.  
You led her through the town, beginning to loot the nearest houses.  
Camille led you into her home.  
She wanted to join you.  
She lent you some of her clothes, because your straight-jacket-buckle-dress was blackening.  
She took as much of her stuff as she could.  
She had a lot.  
She was coming with you because of your connection to Logan.  
Apparently she had been trying to run away with him when he was convicted.  
She was like you, and Logan was her James.  
She had been engaged to logan without her parents permission.  
She had been sneaking out of her house for months without her parents knowing.  
She grabbed a cooler bag and began to rifle through a fridge in her garage, taking bottles of alcohol, meats, frozen foods...  
All you could dream of living on when you live on a desert island.  
Camille scrawled a suicide note to her parents, claiming she had seen sharks in the water at the base of a cliff down the beach.  
It was pretty believable.  
When we left her house we had a huge haul.  
We crept through the streets to the boat where you changed into a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans.  
You remained bare foot, claiming you ran faster.  
As you walked through the streets searching for more, you ran into the boys in a back alley.  
"Camille?" you heard Logan breathe.  
"Logan" she squeaked with glee, running to him.  
They kissed almost as sweetly as you and your boy...  
Well, without the captive ball piercing.  
You saw James had changed it to a simple stud.  
You were almost sad.  
You kept a clean set of captive ball piercings in your pocket after hitting the chemist again.  
You crept silently through windows.  
You and Camille were skilled.  
You learned Camille had been a thief for some time.  
You had a feeling that you and Camille were going to be close.  
This was going to be fun.  
Absolutely brilliant...


	14. Set It On Fire

...~~*To Die For: Part 14 - Set It On Fire*~~...

You knew that you couldn't keep going back to the same town.  
They'd get wise.  
They would begin to expect you and they would hunt you down.  
You felt that you needed to change course as soon as possible.  
"Camille?"  
"Ry?"  
"where's the nearest town?"  
"About six miles east"  
"security?"  
"Low, I used to hit it for fun"  
"nice. That's our next target"  
"I'm coming with you, I know the spot"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" you smiled.  
Camille had become a sister to you over the weeks.  
You had been craving some sort of family, now you had one.  
Your family of outcasts.  
You wouldn't want it any other way.  
It made you wonder if Camille's folks had been searching for her.  
You knew yours weren't.  
Yours had always seen you as weird.  
Yours had never liked you very much.  
They were actually scared of you.  
They were absolutely terrified of James.  
You were slowly regaining memories of them, but you wished you weren't,  
You could smell your mother's perfume.  
It was all over you.  
Sandalwood?  
You didn't care what it was, you just knew you hated it.  
It burned your nose.  
It was sickeningly sweet to your soured senses.  
Just one of the many blocked memories.  
You lay in the hammock, Camille huddled into your side.  
Camille was barely younger than you.  
You were born three months before her.  
While Camille dozed, you listened to the sound of the boys conversing by the fire pit outside.  
You could hear them discussing the next trip back to the mainland.  
You hadn't told them that you and Camille were going alone.  
You would have gone and told them now, but you didn't want to disturb the sleeping brunette.  
Instead you laid there, chuckling at their plans.  
They would die if they went through with it.  
They were planning on hitting the same town again.  
You knew they would be waiting.  
You would tell them the new plan in the morning.  
You needed to make the trek more frequently now, with having more people in your family came a higher risk.  
You had expected it.  
You had prepared for three people, but not four.  
You just had to pray that you didn't have to save a fifth.  
Or worse...a sixth.  
You and Camille had agreed that on the next hit, you would get hair dye.  
You would cut each others hair, and potentially change your looks.  
Security cameras were too big a risk to take looking the way you did.  
Camille had agreed to bleach her hair blonde.  
You were going a deep blue-black.  
You were also going to cut your hair into a messy bob.  
Camille was layering hers and cutting it short.  
You were going to pierce your lip.  
Camille was going to pierce her nose.  
You both were going to pierce your tongues.  
You were committed to changing yourself and your appearance.  
You were prepared...  
This would be fun...  
Oh so very fun...


End file.
